


One Boy's Plan

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dinner, Drunken Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	One Boy's Plan

As Henry sat on the couch with his video game in hand, he looked up from the screen. Apparently, he’d been pondering the question for quite a while, but to Will it came out of nowhere. “Dad? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Henry,” he drawled. “What is it?”

Even at six years old, Henry seemed to be fairly intuitive regarding people’s feelings. “You want mommy to be happy right? Even if you aren’t together anymore?”

Will loved JJ more than pretty much anyone else in the world, but with so much time apart, the in love piece of the puzzle had lost its edge for both of them, so they thought it best to split. No matter what, she was the mother of his child. She wanted him to find happiness with someone else and he wanted the same for her. “Absolutely. Mommy wants the same for me. Why?”

“Because I think she’s in love.”

Will hadn’t looked up the entire time, but that brought his attention up to his son. “Really? With who?”

“Aunt Emily.”

His lips spread into a smile. While their relationship had seemed completely platonic while they were together, Will had started feeling the same thing. Emily and JJ had always been close, but even though they’d decided on separation together, it had still been hard on both of them, and he had been spending time with his parents, while JJ had been spending more and more time with Emily. Something had changed within their relationship, but he didn’t think they were dating yet. If anyone would take his place as the significant other in JJ’s life, he would’ve been okay if it was Emily - more than okay. They’d be great for each other. “I kind of think so too.”

“I asked mommy about it, and she said she really likes Emily but she’s afraid to say anything.” He was talking about his mother’s love for her best friend, and yet he was sitting there playing a game like it were nothing; the innocence of a child. “And I know Emily loves Mommy. Sometimes I see her staring at Mommy’s butt. I think that might mean she likes her.”

“It doesn’t always have to,” Will laughed - he didn’t want to teach his son that he should stare at someone’s butt if you liked them, but… “But in this case I think it might be true.” His intuitiveness definitely came from his mother; he was clueless. 

“I want to get Mommy and Emily together. Or at least try to. I know I can’t force it.”

“No, you can’t,” Will replied. “But I think I can help you with that.”

—-

Over the next week or so, Will tried to think of a way to get the two together, and then, to his surprise, Henry approached with a plausible idea. “Mommy and Emily are supposed to go see a movie together after work at the end of the week. What if you ask her to have dinner at home afterwards and she can invite Emily. And then you can say you have to leave so that they can be alone. I’ll go play a video game or something so they can really be alone.”

“That actually sounds like it might kind of work,” he said in all seriousness. “Alright, let me text Mommy and see if I can get her to come over. If not, then we have to think of something else.”

“Okay.” Henry ran away happily toward his bedroom, secure in the fact that he’d thought up a good enough idea. He’d noticed his mother feeling sad at the end of the day without someone to come home to. Hopefully, this would work so she didn’t have to be sad anymore. 

After a few text exchanges, Will got JJ to agree to have dinner with him, Emily and Henry at her apartment, the one they used to share, later in the week after she and Emily saw whatever movie they were going to see. 

Walking down the hallway with a pep in his step, Will opened up the door to Henry’s room. “Our plan is in motion.” Henry clapped and hopped off the bed, exchanging a high five with his dad.

—-

That Friday night, Will made penne pasta and meatballs with Henry’s help. JJ couldn’t help but feel like a very lucky woman, despite the fact that things hadn’t worked out between them. They were still friends and Henry had an amazing relationship with his father. “How was your movie?” He asked. Henry turned around to show Emily and his mother his hands; they were clean now, bur before he’d had meatball guts all over them; he was very proud of himself. 

After putting on a little background music, the four of them sat down to dinner. “Did you wash your hands?” JJ asked her little boy.

“Yup! I did it right after I helped Daddy with the meatballs.”

Three adults and one child sat down to dinner, taking heaping, and on Henry’s part not-so-heaping portions of pasta and meatballs. It had been a long, yet enjoyable day. It was only about ten minutes into their meal that Will pretended he had a phone call. “I have to go,” he said upon his return to the kitchen. “I’m so sorry, but I just got a call from Thompson. He’s been in a bit of a scrape on the road and needs my help.”

JJ’s eyes went wide. Thompson, Will’s partner at the precinct was one of his best friends. “Is everything okay?”

“Yea,” he said, his breath heavy and full of uncertainty. “It’s probably nothing, but I need to make sure she’d okay. Have another meatball for me, Henry.”

“Okay dad.” After putting on his coat, he turned to leave and Henry ran to him, giving him a big hug and whispering in his ear. “The phone call was fake, right?”

Will gave him a slight nod and they exchanged their usual handshake. High five up, high five down, smack the front of the palm and then smack the back of the palm and end with a thumbs up, and on Will’s part normally a kiss on the forehead too. “I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I know.”

“Love you, Will,” JJ said.

“Love you, Dad!”

“Love you!” Emily laughed. “Stay safe.”

Henry smiled to himself. So far, their plan was well under way. It was working. With his video game nearby and a mommy to make happy, he was eager to finish his food, so he ate one more meatball and a couple pieces of pasta before asking to be excused. “Can I play my video games in my room?” he asked JJ.

“Have you finished your homework?”

“It’s Friday. My school doesn’t do homework on the weekends.”

JJ had apparently lost track of the days. That was one of the big reasons they’d placed Henry in that particular school - there was a different between being educational and reinforcing what you learned during the week, and swarming kids as young as five and six with so much homework that they didn’t have the opportunities to just be children. “Oh yea, I forgot. Then yes you can.”

Henry happily ran inside and immediately sat down to play, but he was also a little bit nosy because he kept the volume down; that was the best way to play his game and also make sure his and his dad’s plan was still on track. 

**

Outside, JJ and Emily finished their meal, packaging up the leftovers to have during the week. “Well, this didn’t turn out to be the dinner I thought it would be,” Emily laughed nervously. While she had harbored some slight feelings for JJ when she was with Will, now that they were separated, they’d definitely intensified; she really had no idea what was keeping her from confessing how she felt to the woman who’d been her best friend for so many years.

“True, but that’s okay. You wanna stay over for a little while longer? Have a drink?” JJ asked. Maybe if the two of them had a little liquid courage in their systems, JJ might be able to finally tell Emily that she wanted to see if their relationship might be anything more than what it already was. 

Truthfully, there was nowhere else Emily wanted to go. Maybe the booze would help her speak the truth she’d been holding for so long. “Sounds good to me. You have ice cream? We can have ice cream and wine!”

JJ’s mouth dropped open. The was a brilliant plan. “Yes, I do! Chocolate chip cookie dough and red wine?”

“I never say no to wine,” she laughed. The way Emily’s effortless smile lit up the room was one of the reasons JJ had found herself drawn to her best friend in a different way recently. It was nothing overt; just all of a sudden, the things that she’d noticed before held a different meaning. They both grabbed for a spoon in the drawer, their skin gently raking against each other and bringing a warmth to JJ’s body. Hopefully with the addition of the wine, she’d find her courage. 

JJ got changed into some comfortable clothes and lent some to Emily so they could be comfortable while gorging on ice cream and alcohol. Nearly a glass of wine later, Emily turned to grab the bottle and refilled both their glasses. This was too much fun; she wasn’t driving anywhere tonight.

**

Inside, Henry was trying to think of a way to move things along so he went out in the hallway and turned the thermostat down a few degrees. Sneakily, he tiptoed back into his room and waited for the right moment.

**

“It’s getting cold in here,” Emily said. Despite the alcohol in their systems, it was pretty cold. A flush from the bathroom caught her attention and Henry ran out with a blanket in hand. “Are you cold, Aunt Emily? Here’s a blanket.”

Emily pulled him in and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “Share with me!” JJ said as the shivers ran up her spine and made her hair stand on edge. Henry ran back inside. Mission accomplished.

Now under the blanket together and working on their third glass of wine each, the two women found their fingers entangling of their own accord. “Em, I think I have feelings for you.” She almost took it back immediately as the warmth of embarrassment was washing over her, but when she looked to the side, Emily didn’t seem surprised.

“You do?”

JJ swallowed hard and squeezed Emily’s hand. “Yea. I don’t know where it came from, but it happened and I don’t really know what to do with it.”

“Maybe we can both do something about it.” Reaching her hand up, Emily grazed the side of JJ’s face, pushing her blonde locks back behind her ear. For months, she’d wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her, and now here she was doing exactly that; the way their lips moved against each other exceeded both of their expectations. “Do you want to see where this might go? Because I…I would really like that.”

Sleepily, JJ smiled against Emily’s shoulder, resting there for a moment until the door to Henry’s room opened again. 

When he saw them sitting closer, he was pretty sure their plan had worked, so he jumped up onto the back of the couch and sure enough, he saw them holding hands; they pulled away quickly. “It’s okay. You and Aunt Emily like each other don’t you?” Henry asked.

Both women hesitated, but then Emily spoke up. “Yea we do. Is that okay with you?”

Henry smiled. “Of course. I knew you and mommy liked each other. I was right.”

The little boy started to turn back toward his room when JJ called him back. “Henry? Did you suggest inviting Aunt Emily over?”

Without hesitation, he agreed. “Yup. Daddy and I said that you two needed some time alone and then you’d tell each other that you liked each other, so we set it up.”

“You little sneak!” JJ exclaimed. 

“What?” Henry shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?” JJ and Emily did a double take between each other and Henry, finally putting the pieces together. Will had left on purpose. “Night, Mommy! Night, Aunt Emily!”

“Goodnight, you sneak!” They said simultaneously.


End file.
